User talk:Camperxl
Thanks I love having someone helping me here. I felt I was the only one here. Mostly what I've been doing is trying to sync up the episodes which are all in uneven states of info; numerous episodes still only have summaries where synopsizes should be or are still completely undeveloped. However, I don't have a lot of quotes if you can help there. I don't know what happened to the original creator of this Wikia. Thor2000 (talk) 18:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Definitely concur. Encouraging to see the edits scrolling up. Right now I'm focused not so much on developing the individual espisode (although that will come in time), but getting the infrastructure of the wiki in shape. It's a complete mess. I'm getting the Seasons 2 & 3 landing pages in shape now and refreshing small images (<200px) with better ones (>450px). Once complete then can begin filling in individual epsiode info. I've messaged the sysop and got no response. Some of the infrastructure requires sysop level permissions, so I've put in a request to adopt the wiki and if approved will need some co-sysop/beauracrats, etc if you're interested. Camperxl (talk) 19:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not up on codes, I don't mess with those at all. I've worked on enough Wikia sites to get by, but it is good to know someone knows how those work. I'm mostly a writer, and I know this site can be something awesome, but you're right, it's a big mess. Each of the episodes seem to have separate formats possibly from being created by different people over a long period of time, and I'm still trying to get each of them into a consistent format based on what I've already found here. Thor2000 (talk) 19:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Much appreciated. Since we appear to be the only two active contributors here I'd say even the consistency out how you see fit. My only request is on dates - that they are formatted as 26, 1966 since that seems to be what the majority of the pages are using (some are not, but when I run into them I change them over) and the format I've standardized on. Other than that I'll follow your lead on the formatting.Camperxl (talk) 20:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You've Been Disconnected The telephone operator in the episode was played by Sandra Gould from Bewitched; the lady in the image you used was the Theater Matron giving movie times. I can't seem to identify her. Oops. Thanks for the catch. I'll fix it up (if you didn't ).Camperxl (talk) 20:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Much appreciated. Hope to have things spiffed up pretty soon. Best regards.Camperxl (talk) 02:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The Cartoons Somewhere down the line, I think we should add pages for "The New Adventures of Gilligan" and "Gilligan's Planet." Although I would definitely refer to them as non-canon to the regular series and movies, each series should be formatted like regular additional seasons with links to regular descriptions of the episodes. It's nothing we can jump to immediately, but something we can prepare for eventually. Thor2000 (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sounds fine. We'll get it going soon.Camperxl (talk) 17:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Main Page On the main page where the photos of the castaways go to their bios, why don't we add Dr. Balingkoff and Wrong Way Feldman? That way we have a perfect block there instead of empty spaces next to the Professor? Thor2000 (talk) 01:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not opposed to it, but am curious if evening out the gaps and getting it to look more symetrical is the goal there may be other options in the tools for spacing and arranging. My only hesistation is Balingkoff and Wrong Way aren't regular cast members (although appeaing multiple times). Your thoughts?Camperxl (talk) 15:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I thought of those two characters as being the most popular or iconic from the series, played by actors who appeared multiple times, or we could use three images for directly reaching the three seasons of the series, but them we'd still be two images short of a perfect block. Or we could fill the two empty blocks with direct links to the Island bio and the Castaways bio with their multiple links then line the Seasons along the bottom. Or just center the Professor in the bottom of the block and leave an empty space on either side for an aesthetic look. I'm just spit-balling ideas here - Thor2000 (talk) 17:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Played around with the tools a bit on the photo alignment. Looks like the original admin had set it up to justify left. That gets a 4 on top 3 on bottom split. If I choose a center justification I get 3-3-1, with Professor on the bottom. Personally I like it better, but your thoughts? Haven't pulled the trigger on it. Camperxl (talk) 21:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC)